Super Mario Series Chronologocal Timeline
This article in under construction. This is my idea of the Super Mario Series Chronological Timeline to put the games in Chronological order that is NOT based on the release dates [[Cranky Kong Country Part 1]](1977) In 1977, The chief of the Kremeling Tribe, [[King K Rool|K Rool]] wanted to conquer DK Island so he ordered his minions to steal King Doneky Kong Sr(Cranky Kong)'s bananas and take them through a warp pipe to Brooklyn to make DK escape so that they can take over DK island while he was gone Donkey Kong Circus(1977) In 1977 [[Mario Sr]] got the job as a circus trainer. His goal was to train his pet ape [[Donkey Kong Sr]].to help him in a communist plot to lead a communist revolution against the US. Donkey Kong Show (1977-1978) Finally Donkey Kong was tired of being forced to perform circus tricks for his owner's evil communist plot so he escaped. Mario Sr and his girlfriend [[Pauline I]] tried chasing after DK in several episodes but DK kept escaping. Donkey Kong Arcade(1978) Finally DK was tired of getting chased by his owner so he kidnapped Pauline I and took her to the top of a construction site to make Mario(in fear of Pauline's safety) decide to stop chasing after him for her girlfriend to be safe. However Mario Sr was willing to go through the obstacles such as the barrels DK was rolling in order to recapture DK. Mario Sr eventually got to the top, rescued Pauline, and recaptured DK The Donkey Kong Jr Show(1978 to 1979) From 1977 to 1978, Donkey Kong's son, DK Jr, went on adventures around the world to find his missing father. Donkey Kong Jr(1979) Eventually Donkey Kong Jr found his father but Mario Sr refused to let him go so then Donkey Kong Jr chased after Mario to Save his father and eventually broke the cage his father was trapped in. [[Donkey Kong 4]](1979) Mario Sr and Pauline I went on a chase throughout the World Trying to recapture DK and to capture DK Jr to prevent DK Jr from rescuing DK. Eventually they recaptured them in the Amazon Rain Forest after Mario Sr battled against a Tribe over DK, and DK considered that he would rather be a slave for a communist then to be roasted alive my a jungle tribe so he battled the tribe along with Mario Sr and Pauline I. Donkey Kong Gameboy(1979) Then DK and DK Jr were tired of getting chased around by Mario Sr so they kidnapped Pauline to lead Mario Sr into a trap. Mario managed to save Pauline. [[Donkey Kong 6]](1979) Donkey Kong Sr and DK Jr escaped and went on an adventure around the World to find their missing bannana's but they had to run from Mario Sr and Pauline also. They Entered Antartica which was where there was a secret evil NEO Nazi Terrorist Group that escaped from Germany in 1945(and had an evil plan to conquer the world). They didn't want anyone to report this to the United States, so they attacked Mario Sr, Pauline, and DK. Mario Sr and Pauline had to team up with Donkey Kong and DK Jr to defeat the Evil NEO Nazi Terrorists. [[Donkey Kong 7]](1979) After defeating the Nazis, DK and DKJr went to find the bananas. After eating some, it gave them extra power and strength. They battled Mario Sr and Pauline. Since they had more power and strength, Mario Sr was easily defeated and was badly injured and knocked out cold. Pauline was tired of wasting her money and risking her life by helping her boyfriend travel around the World just on a STUPID quest to capture one FRICKING Ape. So she stopped battling and took Mario Sr to a hospital in South America. Meanwhile DK and DK Jr went to search for the warp pipe back to the Mushroom World. Meanwhile they were followed by other evil NEO Nazi Terrorists in other bases in Antartica secretly followed DK and DK Jr around the World thinking that Mario Sr and Pauline were Nearby. So thy chased DK and DK Jr around the world in disquise as hockey players. Eventually, DK and DK Jr arrived at Stanely The Bugman'a garden where Stanely attacked them with Spray but the teamed up when the Evil NEO Nazi's arrived and there was a huge battle where the evil Nazi's were defeated once and for all. Then DK and DK Jr jumped through the portal to DK Island. More coming soon